Ships in the Night
by ScarletRoseAngel
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is the Captain of the well known pirate ship The Black Dragon. Lucy Hearfilia is the Captain of the fairly known pirate ship known as The Celestial Star. When the two come face to face will there battle end in blood and tears or something the two haven't known for a long time. On Hiatus until December 2015
1. Chapter 1 The Celestial Star

Chapter 1: The Celestial Star

All was quiet as the young blonde captain stared off at the horizon. Her brown eyes searched the sea as if it held the answers to the questions that kept going through the 17 year olds mind. Sighing she turned around and looked at the deck. It was hard to believe that only 9 months ago it was nothing more than scrap wood and now it was one of the finest ships in Fiore. She leaned against the railing as she remembered the day her eyes had landed on The Celestial Star.

**Flashback 9 months ago:**

** She had been walking through the port town of Hargeon. When she had overheard two women talking about a man named Captain Crux who was selling his ship The Celestial Star. "Um, excuse me" she asked the two women. "Yes" the first woman acknowledged her. "Well I was wondering where I could find Captain Crux?" she implied hoping they knew where he was. "You'll find him at the port." The second women answered.**

** "How will I find him, the ports huge." The girl asked with a hint of worry in her voice. "You'll know him when you see him. My names Viola by the way and this is my friend Christina." The second women answered. In turn the girl introduced herself to the two before saying farewell. "Bye" Viola yelled to the retreating figure. "Farewell and good luck!" Christina added as the two waved to there new friend. As she walked down the boardwalk saw many boats and many captains. **

**She asked them if they were Captain Crux, they just shook there heads and said sorry. Just when the blonde was about to give up she saw an old man in a fishers chair in front of a massive boat that looked like it had seen better days. He wore a captains hat on that was blue which was strange and a leather jacket on with some leather boots. As she got closer she heard him snoring. She debated in head whether or not to wake him up when suddenly she heard him grunt. She looked to see him opening his blue eyes as he sat up in his chair. **

**He sat up so quickly that it leaned back and the chair fell with the man in it. "Are you ok sir?" the teen asked rushing to his side. "I'm alright." The man answered shooing away the blonde. The man got and dusted off his coat before looking at the girl. "Who are yeh anyway?" he asked with his voice dipped with suspicion. "My names Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." The blonde replied before adding "Are you Captain Crux."**

**So this is my first story let me know what you think and until next time this is the ScarletRoseAngel signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2 Captain Crux

Chapter 2: Captain Crux

**The old man eyed the girl with a hint of suspicion on his face before it cracked into a grin. "That would be me, how may I be of service malady." The man said surprising the blonde. "Well I was wondering if your ship was for sale." Captain Crux looked shocked and was silent. Lucy decided to break the silence by asking him "What's the matter?" "Well you see I'm just surprised that anyone came." Captain Crux answered truthfully. **

**"How come?" the blonde pried eager to find out. "You must be new to Hargeon" the man paused before continuing "You see The Celestial Star has a warrant above her head, you see she's being hunted." "Hunted, what do you mean?" the blonde asked worry filling her very being. The man sighed before explaining "You see when The Celestial Star was built the captain was a women. She had built the ship in hopes of becoming one of the best pirate hunters in the world. **

**She was tough and fearsome and feared by many pirates, she took them out one after another until she met her maker the captain of the Black Dragon, Igneel Dragneel." "Wait you mean The Igneel Dragneel!" the blonde interrupted. "Yes and don't interrupt." Captain Crux scolded before resuming the story. "Our captain fell head over heels for him and made an alliance with him. Together they took over the seas and were unstoppable. **

**Until one day our captain Grandine tricked him and had him captured. It had been a trick, a delusion all this time. We were all shocked, Igneel most of all. At the time 13 years had passed and they had already had a son and a daughter. After that Grandine left and Igneel had been taken away. Her son had been hurt most out of everyone and he changed. His heart became dark and he took his fathers place as the new captain of The Black Dragon." **

**He stopped for a moment letting the blonde absorb the information. He then took a deep breath before continuing "Ever since that day he has sworn vengeance on The Celestial Star and on his mother." Lucy was silent for a moment processing what she had just heard. "What happened to her?" Lucy whispered. "After that day she was never the same again." Captain Crux said "She left a week later handing me the position seeing as I was her first mate."**

**Lucy glanced at the sad captain, his eyes held pain and misery. Lucy knew there was more to the story but decided to leave it at that, at least for now anyways. "So" Lucy started, changing the topic "How come you're selling the ship?" The captain was silent for a moment before answering "She deserves to be happy." He answered with a serious look on his face. "What do you mean?" the blonde asked. **

**"They say a ship without a captain isn't a ship at all." Captain Crux answered staring off into the horizon. Lucy looked to were the captain was looking but all she saw was blue seas. The very confused blonde asked "I thought you were the captain?" Captain Crux smiled and looked at her. Moments passed before the captain replied not looking at her **

**"I was but now she needs someone, someone like you who can turn the page to the next chapter. Who can start a new, and bring The Celestial Star to its former glory." Captain Crux then took off his blue captains' hat and placed it on the surprised blonde's head. He then stood up and saluted the new captain saying "Aye captain, reporting for duty!"**

**End of Flashback: Back to present day**

Lucy smiled touching that hat that was placed on her head. She then looked out to the horizon again except this time she didn't like what she saw.

**Hey guys I finally uploaded the next chapter. I made this one a little longer but originally Chapters 1 and 2 were suppose to be just one chapter. Anyway until next time this is the ScarletRoseAngel signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Predator and the Prey

Chapter 3: The Predator and the Prey Part 1

**Natsus' P.O.V **

It had been nine months ago that The Celestial Star had set sail once again. I had thought I would never have to hear that bloody ships name again! I had been shocked to find to find out the captain was a girl. At first I had hoped it was her but instead I got Blondie. Since the new captain wasn't who I was looking for I decided that I would have some fun with her instead.

For the past nine months we had been playing a game of cat and mouse. It had been amusing watching her squirm around avoiding me at all costs. It had been fun but now I was ready to pounce and finish our little game that had began nine months ago. Then I would really have some fun with her. I was closing in and would take The Celestial Star captive for good.

My plan was simple, first I would take the ship and hide it. Then I would keep the crew as prisoners in my dungeon on Dragon Island except for the captain. I have something else in mind for her. Finally I would find my mom and kill her on the very ship she took so mush pride in.

She had left us, and just for some scrap wood and a title. She had left us all alone. I still remember the day it all happened.

**Flashback 7 years ago:**

** I watched as they took my father away, his blood was splattered all over the deck and on her sword. I stared in disbelief at what I had just witnessed. My mother had betrayed my father. She looked at her sword with disgust and cleaned the blood off with her cloak. Her pink hair swayed in the wind its tips red from coming in contact with the bloodied deck. She then looked up from her sword and saw me. Her eyes widened with shock as she took me in. I looked down and realized I was covered in blood, my father's blood. I looked up at her and glared at her "I'll kill you!" I yelled at her. She seemed shocked for a second before she gave me a sad smile. The next thing she did I knew she was gone.**

**End of Flashback: Back to present day**

Ever since that day I had promised myself that I would find her and kill her. I slammed my fist on my desk causing papers to go flying everywhere. I got up from my comfortable chair and bent down to retrieve the papers. I was in my captain's quarters below deck. I felt the ship rock beneath my feet. When I was younger I use to be sea sick until my dad had discovered that mermaid tears or kisses could cure anything including motion sickness.

I would drink three drops a day and the sickness would go away. However it's rumored that the tears of a mermaid and a human's child were far more precious and rare. They say one tear and you'll be fine for a month. Unfortunately it was extremely to ever see one. The last known sighting was over 300 years ago. I'm still hoping to find one because mermaid tears are expensive and not many mermaids are willing to sell them anymore because of some past events.

I put my papers back on my desk and decided to go outside and get some fresh air. The captain's quarters held too many painful memories that it was suffocating me. As I walked onto the deck I felt my eyes adjust to the light. I searched the ocean in search of the ship that has haunted my nightmares for years.

I knew we were close and it was only a matter of time but still. I was growing impatient, and the more a predator waits the more pain its victim receives. I meandered over to my first mate and rival Gray Fullbuster. "Any sign of them" I ask already knowing the answer. Before Gray can answer one of my bravest warriors interrupts us. Erza Scarlet is one of the fiercest warriors I know. She has long red hair and mad fighting skills.

I'm glad she's on my side, I would be terrified if I had to face her. Just the thought of fighting her sends shivers down my spine. "Captain" she says bringing me out of my thoughts. "What is it Erza! I was talking to popsicle here." I complain instantly regretting as I see a dark aura appear around her. "What was that Natsu?" she questions me while giving me one of her famous death glares.

"Nothing Erza, nothing at all." I barely squeak out. "If you say so." Erza says suspiciously. "Ha, flame brains scared." Gray mocked. "Am not you pervy popsicle" I yell taking note that his shirt was missing, again. "Boys" Erza says her aura coming back. "You two better not be fighting." She threatened. At that moment Gray and I shuddered simultaneously.

We then both put our arms around each others shoulders and started acting all 'Buddy Buddy'. "Absolutely not Erza, isn't that right Natsu." Gray said. "Aye" I added hoping it was convincing enough. I guess it worked since she calmed down and looked at me. "Natsu, you better come see this." Erza says. With that being said I follow her to the side of the ship. I look at Erza with questioning eyes. In response she gestures to the sea.

I look out and scan the horizon. At first I don't see anything until something catches my eye. Since I have really good eyes I can identify the object. A smile forms its way onto my lips as I see The Celestial Star in all of its glory. Now it was time, and like a predator stalking its prey we prepared to attack.

**Hey guys sorry it's been so long since I last updated. There were just some things going on that I had to deal with. Until next time this is the ScarletRoseAngel signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4 Be careful who you play with

Chapter 4: Be careful who you play with

Lucy's P.O.V

For a while a couldn't even breath. It felt as if my body had shut down. I felt like I was watching a movie and all I could do was stare at the screen screaming at the characters. Except this wasn't a movie. If Dragneel manages to find me…. I shake my head trying not to let those terrifying thought corrupt my thinking. Now is not the time to be a drama queen. As my thoughts run wild I notice my breathing has gone at a rapid pace, making me see double.

I take deep calming breaths to steady my breathing. When my breathing becomes even again I immediately scramble all over the deck searching for Captain Crux. My eyes continue scourging the deck until I finally find him sleeping at the bar, bottles as far as the eye can see. "Of course he chooses today of all days to have a drinking competition." I mummer to myself.

Knowing it will take forever to wake him I go with the quickest option. So naturally I dump a huge bucket of water on his head. His eyes shot open and he jumps out of his chair in the blink of an eye. His sword which he keeps on him at all times is flinging through the air breaking bottles in its wake. When he finally realized that it was just me he put his sword back.

He has a look of distaste on his face as his eyes seem to burn holes into my skull. If looks could kill… "Captain" his voice says bringing me out of my thoughts. "Is there a reason that well um, I don't know, that you would DUMP WATER ON ME!" I nervously smiled and let out a forced laugh while slowly backing away.

His eyes stay trained on me like a hawk that has just spotted a field mouse. I then remembered the entire reason I had put my life at risk anyway. Crux must have realized my dismay because immediately his attitude changed towards me. He continued to look at me but it was filled with concern. "Captain, what be bothering yah." He said breaking the silence.

Since our time was limited I said one word that would definitely explain everything "Dragneel". Immediately he set into action. I watched as he assembled the crew with a yell of "CODE SALAMANDER!" Immediately everyone was there in the blink of an eye. You see every pirate has a code name, and Code Salamander is Dragneel. Captain Crux's Code name is The Southern Cross.

Every single one of my crew has a code name, except for me. You see I'm not accepted among other pirates. Apparently I don't have enough experience and the laughing stock of the pirate community. Anyway I try not to let that bother me, I'm used to be different.

(Skips Boring Ship Talk)

"So you're telling me we have to fight them?" I ask Aries. Aries is my engineer surprisingly, you might not think it but she's got a few tricks up her sleeves. She is the best of the best when it comes to mechanics, even better than Gajeel who is the mechanic for Dragneel.

Aries answers me a bit shakily "I'm sorry, but after our last encounter we can't push the engine, it's barely stable right now." I stare at her puzzled before asking her "Our last encounter?" She nervously looks at the horizon which holds Dragneel's ship, which is getting closer by the second.

Being the ever slow captain I was it took me a moment before realizing she meant our "run in" with Dragneel the other week. I had gone to Clover Town where all the Pirates go to "discuss business". Since I was a captain of The Celestial Star I was forced to go by Makarov Dreyar. Makarov Dreyar, better known as "Gramps" is the founder of Fairy Tail, one of the many pirating guilds in Fiore.

Seeing as I'm still a newbie I have yet to manage to find a spot in a guild. Even still I'm still forced to go, probably in high hopes of finding me and my crew a guild. I had no freaking idea how complex the entire system was. I thought it was all swords and sailing, but no, some idiot just had to make it all complicated.

Even there in front of everyone I still wasn't safe. As I recalled the events that had occurred that night I felt shivers run down my spine. Dragneel had played a cruel joke that night. Whether or not it was meant to go that far I didn't care, because if one things for certain, it's that he doesn't play fair. One thing he didn't think through though was whether or not I knew had to play. Let's just say, this Heartfilia can bend a few rules as well.

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I know it's been what, two months since I last updated. Well here are my excuses this time. SCHOOL! It's been driving me nuts. I've had guy troubles, threats, and backstabbing friends, the whole shebang. This chapter was so hard to write because it was kind of more of informing you guys on the setting of this story. **

**Also I decided I want to give a Shout out to idevourbooks, Xrayxanne, Ryleeunicorn, Lucielle Aye Sir, and Assassin Dezio. I will do 5 shout outs per chapter from now on to honor you guys who actually read my stories. If I didn't get you this time I promise I will try to get you next time. The next chapter will be about what Dragneel did. O_O **

**Anyway it's been fun talking to you guys, until then this is the ScarletRoseAngel signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5 Death is Mercy

Chapter 5: Death is Mercy

Lucy's P.O.V About a week ago (**Shut up and stop singing)**

As I stood outside the doors, I couldn't help but be nervous. Dragneel was in there, and from our previous encounters I didn't want anything to do with the bastard. I'm starting to wonder if he's stalking me… Taking a deep breath and after yelling "Damn it all!" I pushed open the door.

I was met with the smell of booze and smoke. As usual everyone was either drunk or getting drunk. And right in the middle of it all was Mr. Salamander Dragneel himself. He was seated on a red velvet cushion with a couple of girls sprawled all around him. One girl with short white hair was straddling him wearing an excessively short dress that put my mini skirts to shame. As well as exposing most of her breasts. She might as well of just come in the nude.

I watched in disgust as she practically threw herself on him and continued whispering; guessing from there faces probably something not PG appropriate. I myself was dressed in; much to my distaste a long pink gown which reminded me too much of my past. My hair was up in a high pony tail with two pieces framing my face. Virgo had to force me into my dress because honestly I rather had gone in the nude than have to wear a dress.

I shuddered remembering the gleaming look in Virgo's eyes. I caught sight of a mirror in an empty corridor and walked over to it. As I looked in my reflection, I saw my mother which calmed me down a bit. Out of habit I reached out and touched my reflection. It's almost as If she's here with me.

"Heartfilia in a dress, well isn't this a rare sight." I heard someone smirk from behind me. I froze, I recognized that voice. I turned looking at him with a fake smile as I shot back "Dragneel without any girls all over you. I'm rather shocked, did you send them away or did they finally realize what an asshole you are."

He laughed bitterly as he shot me a glare, warning me that I better keep my mouth shut. "Oh I'm sorry." I said feigning innocence. "Did I insult your royal highness? I thought nothing bothered the great almighty Salamander." The look he shot me after that made the smirk drop off my face faster than the speed of light.

I felt something warm on my cheeks and realized that tears had started to fall. Damn my weakness, I always cry at the worst possible moments. Now it was his turn to smirk. I turned my face away from him trying so desperately to cling on to what little dignity I had left. His hand reached out and caught my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes.

Now the tears were overflowing as he brought his lips to my ear and whispered harshly "If you so much as look at me ever again, I'll snap that pretty little neck of yours." My eyes widened with absolute terror. I tried to push him off of me but he grabbed both of my hands with the hand that wasn't holding my chin, and pinned them between our chests. He then backed a little to look at my face before asking "Is that clear?"

I couldn't speak, I felt my heart thudding against my chest violently and was surprised it hadn't exploded yet. When I didn't answer he slammed me against the wall and repeated his question "Is that clear?" Since I couldn't bring myself to talk I nodded.

When he saw my answer he smirked before letting me go. I fell to the ground and didn't even try to get up. When I didn't hear any footsteps I looked up to see him looming over me. His eyes darkened as he spoke through his teeth harshly "I thought I told you that if you ever looked at me," He then bent down to my level until his face was inches from mine "I'd snap that pretty little neck of yours." He finished with a cruel smile on his face.

I bit my lip to stop myself from whimpering before returning my gaze to the floor. I watched as the wooden floors got wet and felt his glare still on me. After a few moments longer I heard him sigh before getting up. He still didn't make any move to leave, instead he just continued standing there. Eventually he broke the silence when he said "The next time we meet Heartfilia, I will kill you."

After that he turned around and left. After a few more minutes I decided I better leave too. I got up shakily and found it hard to keep my balance. I used the wall for support and made my way out of there as fast as I could. Never in all the time had I known him had he ever sounded so furious.

The thing that confused me most is why he was already angry when he came to talk to me. Something must have happened because Dragneel doesn't do mercy. He doesn't kill you, he tortures you until you beg him to kill you. I continued walking down the trail until the only sound I heard was my shaky footsteps as I tried to make it back to my ship.

** Hey guys, sorry if the Chapter isn't that good. I just really wanted to let you guys know more of why Lucy fears and despises Dragneel. I promise the next chapter will be better…hopefully. Anyway I got two chapters posted in three days! That's pretty good. Also I have started writing another story that's a Nalu and Graylu pairing. Go check that out if you want. **

**Now for the Shout outs for this Chapter:**

**Crazzygirl101**

**Mustangsroar387**

**jizang**

**fangirlsonfire**

**cmjfire14**

**ThrowOurLaurels**

**Sunny ver 2.0**

**Shidake**

**Johnny Spectre**

**DragonGirlAngel**

**Delirium0629**

**Alerssa**

**AsksNinja**

**4 BIG HATERS**

**raind2000**

**I know I said only 5 but I feel like I might miss some of you guys if I did that and I don't want that to happen. Also I have a Field Trip coming up in a couple of weeks so I might not post another chapter until after. As usual it's been fun hanging with you guys. This is the ScarletRoseAngel signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6 Hello Heartfilia

Chapter 6: Hello Heartfilia

Lucy's P.O.V

I stare worriedly at the fast approaching problem. Since we couldn't run from it we would have to fight it. I wish he would just LEAVE ME ALONE! What is he, a stalker?! I mean what's his deal!? All I wanted to do was find my place in the world. Ever since I was little I always felt like everything was handed to me, well it is when you're the richest heiress. I always wanted to venture out on my own…like mom did.

Mom…I miss her so much. I remember her warm smile that always reminded me of the sun. Unconsciously I look towards the sun only to find the clouds blocking it. Ever since mom died all I've known is the dark storm clouds that are my father. I miss the sun, I know my mom can't be my sun anymore…but maybe a special someone could bring a flame to my hollow heart.

I mentally laugh at the thought, I didn't know the first thing about love, let alone how to find it. I find myself shaking and feel something warm on my cheeks. I'm crying…I always do whenever I think too much of my past. I hastily wipe away my tears trying not show how weak I am to my crew. Are they even really mine? I feel like they see Crux as more of a Captain than me. Hell, I see him as more of a captain than myself.

Maybe I should just quit. I mean all I've caused this ship is damage and I can see how stressed the crew is. I can't even stand up to Dragneel without shaking. Who knew someone so handsome could be so…evil. I still don't know entirely why he hates me so much. Guys are weird…, but then again so are girls.

Guys go through pain and sadness just like girls do. I think people expect guys to be the strong ones and girls to be the damsels in distress. People are so sexist, I mean people expect girls to be puppets that just sit there and smile prettily. I hate people like that. If there is one thing I respect about Dragneel is that he believes men and woman are equal.

Why am I defending him?! And why do I talk so much in my head, geez I better snap out of this before its too late. I snap my eyes back to my crew and say in the strongest voice I can muster "What can we do Crux?" He looks at me before mulling it over in his head. I see his face fall as he comes to a solution. "We fight." he tells me flat out.

I grit my teeth as I voice out a command "Everyone get ready for battle." I hear a few shocked gasps, but mostly annoyed groans. Crux turns to me a smile on his face. Although his smile quickly drops as his eyes widen at something behind me. My worst fears are confirmed when I hear an all too familiar voice behind me "Hello Heartfilia"

**DUN DUN DUN I wonder who it could be! (Sarcasm)** **We all know who it is. Sorry if the chapter is short but the next chapter is going to be long. I mean it's the encounter that we have been waiting for since I started my first fanfiction. I can't believe I actually have people who enjoy MY WRITING! I AM SOOOO HAPPY! You guys are awesome, like Fairy Tail Wizard awesome. Special Thanks to **Mustangsroar387 **for your fantazaling review. Yeah I just said fantazaling because I love reviews! Also thanks to Abby and a guest who reviewed as well.**

**Shout outs**

MusicalWolf00

Naluforever632

Shidake

juvia wendy

starfiresusan18

wolfclan500

faith heart

blazingpyro606

There-Is-Only-One-Me

MasterTico

**I think that's it but if I didn't get you this time I'll try to get you next time. I'm sorry if I skipped you I really am because you guys mean a lot to me. Anyway like I said next chapter will be long and I have a face book page if you want info and stuff on my stories. I'm sorry I'm still kind of new to being a professional on this site, so I'm sorry if my amateur style is kind of annoying.**

**Link to Facebook Page**

** ScarletRoseAngel?fref=ts**

**If the link doesn't work just look up Scarletroseangel**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and again sorry it's short.**

**Anyway I wrote this chapter before my trip and well…**

**I found out one of my close friends died the day I left...**

**My friends and I broke down on that day and I just wouldn't accept it… I still can't but I might not update for a while seeing as I need some time to heal.**

**As always it's been fantazaling hanging with you guys, this is the ScarletRoseAngel signing out!**


	7. Chapter 7 Hello Dragneel

Chapter 7: Hello Dragneel

**Lucy's P.O.V**

As I turned around to face his taunting voice I felt my knees go weak. There stood the famous arrogant bastard, Natsu Salamander Dragneel. Along with his gigantic ship was an army of Fiore's best pirates…great. His ship was at least six times the size of mine. On his right was his fiercest female warrior Erza Scarlet. Her red fiery hair flowed elegantly in the wind. Although she was beautiful she still had an aura around her that told me I shouldn't take her lightly. On his left was Gray Fullbuster, and for some reason he was…NAKED!? I avert my eyes and can't stop myself from blushing.

I stare at the ground trying to clear my mind of…I'm not saying it. Forgetting the situation at hand I move to go to my room when I hear Dragneel say "You going to fight me or what?" I pause, can I ask him to come back later. I turn to him before replying "Can I take a rain check?" Everyone's jaws literally dropped. I don't understand everyone's deal. I'm tired and cranky and just want to go to sleep for a hundred years.

"Don't tell me you're just running away again. Little miss heiress." I stiffen at his words. "What did you say?" I can feel my adrenaline pumping, Coursing through my body. How did he find out?! I made sure to cover my tracks and no one ever practically saw me, except the maids and of course my father. He interrupts my thoughts with a sly remark "You heard me Captain Heartfilia, or should I say Heiress Lucy Heartfilia." Yep he's my stalker. I can hear my crew start to murmur asking the obvious questions like "Is he serious." "Our Lucy, is an heiress?" I keep my eyes glued to the deck trying to calm my nerves.

"So are you going to run away just like you did from your daddy?" Natsu teased. Suddenly I didn't want that rain check anymore; instead all I wanted to do was kick his ass! I finally look up at Dragneel and say the words that would start our battle. "Bring It On" I swear I thought he couldn't look anymore cocky than he already was, as usual I was wrong. "I thought you would never ask."

After those words left his mouth he hefted himself over board and landed perfectly on my deck. He strode over towards me as his crew started coming over. I watched as he pulled out his sword and carelessly swung it around like the arrogant prick he was. I hastily pull my sword out and get into a fighting stance. Dragneel being Dragneel continued to be my very own personal Mr. Arrogant. He leisurely came closer sword in hand with his ever cocky smirk. I gripped my sword before dashing off in the other direction. I had to lure him away. Maybe, just maybe I could convince him to leave my crew alone, but for that to happen it needs to be just the two of us, alone.

I head below deck straining my ears to hear if Dragneel was following me. Sure enough I immediately hear his feet pounding down the stairs as he makes a bee line for me. I continue to run until I realize I can't hear his footsteps anymore. I stop for a moment trying to hear any sign he was here. Even just the softest thud would suffice. However I heard nothing. I started to feel scared as I franticly searched around me for Dragneel. Suddenly I feel myself being pulled back and slammed into the wall. I yelp out in surprise and pain as I connect with the wall.

There standing in front of me is a pissed off Dragneel. "Did you really think you could escape?" he asks me teasingly. "Let me go!" I say as I squirm in his grasp. "Not a chance Blondie." Dragneel answers. I continue to squirm in his arms as he pushes his body onto me. I look at him and angrily ask him "What do you want!" He continues to smirk before saying "Isn't it obvious." I stare at him with confusion as he continues "I want revenge, and I'm going to use you and your ship and the crew to get that." I gulp unconsciously and try to shrink back only for Dragneel to get closer. I watch as he gets out a bottle from his pocket and drain its contents, but he doesn't swallow. Then his gaze shifts back to me as he comes closer and presses his lips against mine. My eyes go wide with shock and I struggle against him. He uses his right hand and pins my arms above my head. I feel him lick my mouth asking for entrance and when I don't give it to him he forces my mouth open. I feel liquid flow into my mouth and everything goes black.

**Well…sorry for the long wait. I have some announcements to make.**

**First I am going to rewrite Ships in the Night. Actually it's more like edit it and improve it and make chapters longer. Since first starting this Fan Fiction I have improved in my writing skill. I still have a long way to go but I really want to give you guys the best I can. Also I was reading it and it feels like a story that would quickly end and I actually plan to make it a long story.**

**Second I have been working on another Nalu story and it's going to released when I am mostly done with this one most likely. Sorry if the chapter is short but when I edit everything it will be longer.**

**Third I have started working on a story of my own but I think I still need more writing skill before I start writing it. Right now I'm working on characters and settings and such.**

**Fourth, you guys are awesome as always and here are some Fantazaling Reviewers 3**

Delirium0629

Shidake

Mustangsroar387

Anime/Booklover

**Also thanks for all of you who favored and reviewed. Since I have a lot of editing to do on this story I will be sure to include your names in the edited and final version of this story. Also I will be sure to work on my stories a lot more seeing as I'm on summer break now. Yeah now in the fall I will be starting High School. So excited! But yeah, edited version will be better and less rushed than some of these chapters. Also another reason why it took me so long to update is because of tests and such. I plan to release the edited version either all at once or just replacing chapter by chapter. I'll try to be done by the end of the month.**

**Until next time, this is the ScarletRoseAngel signing out.**


End file.
